sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Majorca
The Kingdom of Majorca (also known as the Kingdom of Mallorca) is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1443 AD. The Capital is Palma. It has a population of 328 000. It is a member of the Iberian-Pyrenean Steel League. Divisions The Kingdom of Majorca fomally has no divisions, with each island governed by a Viceroy appointed each time with a specific mandate over territory personaly conferred unto them upon the start of their term. History The territories of the Kingdom, namely the islands of Majorca, Menorca, Eivissa and Formentera, have been colonised by the Kingdoms of Aragón and Toledo since the early 11th century, with the islands changing hands many times. * Majorca belonged to Aragon between 1003 and 1014, to Toledo between 1014 and 1021, to Aragon 1021-1024, to Navarre 1024-1027, to Aragon 1027-1035, to Toledo 1035-1044, and finaly to Aragon 1044- * Menorca belonged to Toledo since the late 990's to 1017, to Aragon 1017-1024, to Navarre 1024-1028, to Toledo 1028-1037, to Navarre 1037-1038, to Aragon 1038-1043, to Toledo 1043-1051, to Aragon 1051-1053, to Toledo 1053-1056, and to Aragon 1056- * Eivissa to Toledo since the late 990's to 1025, to Aragon 1025-1028, to Toledo 1028-1037, to Aragon 1037-1045, to Toledo 1045-1055, to Aragon 1055-1059, split between Toledo and Aragon 1059-1072, the whole island permanently sold to Aragon following the Second Peace of Palma, which also re-confirmed Aragonse acquisition of Majorca and Menorca. * Formentera to Aragon 1002-1019, to Navarre 1019-1078, to Aragon 1078-1082, to Navarre 1082-1097, to Aragon 1097-1103, to Navarre 1103-1108, to Toledo 1108-1113, to Navarre 1113-1128, to Aragon 1128-1142, to Navarre 1142-1152, to Aragon 1152-1177, to Navarre 1177-1183, to Aragon 1183 Each island was independently governed by an Aragonese governor until the creation of the //Viceroyalty of Palma// in 1184, following the final acquisition of Formentera following the Peace of La Savina wherein Formentera was acquired "for perpetuity". In 1211 Prince Jaime Ramiréz of Aragón, who was a supporter of his elder brother King Alfonso III Ramiréz of Aragón, left mainland Aragón after Alfonso's murder by the hand of his other brother, and new king, Garcia V Ramiréz. Prince Jaime came together with many of Alfonso's former supporters, court officials, military officials and local adminstrators and religious leaders, to Palma, which he knew to be governed by Isarn, Conde de Savina, an aly of King Alfonso. Formally taking refuge at the Viceroyal residence, he revealed his intention for the Viceroyalty to become an independent Kingom under his rule. Isarn initialy was hesitant, but seeing King Garcia preocuppied with retaining his throne and trying to keep the upper hand in the more then decade long continous civil war, and also being assured by representatives of Toledo of it's support for the idea, Isarn agreed and on June 18th 1211 the Viceroyalty of Palma formally declared independence as the Kingdom of Mallorca/Majorca, under king Jaime I Ramiréz, with Isarn as the first Prime Minister. King Garcia formally responded by revoking Jaime and Isarn's titles and sentencing them to death in absentia, however he was unable to do much else and in fact never undertook anything more in the matter until his death. The new Aragonese King Sancho IV Garcés attempted to recall the Navy, which had fallen into disuse in the previous decade, into active service, however he was not able to muster a sufficient amount of sea men, nor to produce a sufficient amount of ships to challenge the men and ships of the former Viceroyalty. This lead to a series of events which resulted in Garcia being dethroned by his cousins Ramiro Gonzáles and Fortún Gonzáles. Their rule was spent attempting to stabilise their position, though in 1223 an envoy was sent out bearing an order from Ramiro IV for Isarn to surrender and give over the "fugitive Prince" (as King Jaime was formally reffered to since 1211), in exchange for the restoration/retroactive nullification of the abrogation of his titles. When Sancho IV retook the throne in 1233 he once more demanded the return of the islands quite strongly, and soon attempted to put together a new Naval fleet, having given up hopes for reviving the old one in 1234. However, Sancho was once more dethroned, this time by his brother, the new King Aznar III. Aznar greatly limited the production scale of the new fleet, and gave orders for all plans for the invasion of the Kingdom of Majorca to cease, not wanting any more bloodshed amongst country men, and attempting to finaly settle the several decade long succession dispute. He met with King Jaime's son, king Sancho I Jaiméz in Palma in 1238 and signed a deal by which the Kingdom of Aragón recognised the independence of the Kingdom of Majorca, as well as it's claims to all four major islands and the associated islets of the former Viceroyalty of Palma. The deal bore the signatures of not only King Sancho and King Aznar, but also of the Crown Prince Jaime of Aragon, in his capacity as King of Valencia. This fact is used as one of the chief arguments of the autonomy and quasi-independence of the Kingdom of Valencia from it's inception, and has been used as an argument for furthering the extent of Valencia's autonomy. The Kingdom of Majorca requested to become an Imperial member nation in 1443. List of Kings * Jaime I Ramiréz 1211-1227 * Sancho I Jaiméz 1227-1247 * Jaime II Sanchéz 1247-1259 * Sancho II Jaiméz 1259-1293 * Jaime III Sanchéz 1293-1314 * Sancho III Jaiméz 1314-1333 * Jaime IV Sanchéz 1333-1342 * Alfonso I Sanchéz 1342-1368 * Jaime V Alfonso 1368-1400 * Sancho IV Jaiméz 1400-1402 * Alfonso II Sanchéz 1402-1469 * Sancho V Alfonso 1469-1503 * Joan I Sanchéz 1503-1528 * Alfonso III Yáñez 1528-1561 * Jaime VI Alfonso 1561-1588 * Alfonso IV Jaiméz 1588-1619 * Sancho VI Alfonso 1619-1650 * Joan II Sanchéz 1650-1711 * Alfonso IV Yáñez 1711-1718 * Jaime VII Alfonso 1718-1752 * Pedro I Jaiméz 1752-1786 * Sancho VII Peréz 1786-1824 * Pedro II Sanchéz 1824-1865 * Joan III Peréz 1865- ** Crown Prince Alfonso Yáñez Demographics The Kingdom of Majorca is mostly inhabited by a mixture of Aragonese and Toledans, with only the island of of Formentera having a majority population of Navarrese descent, which is why people from Formentera not being considered "trustworthy" by the majority population, though this is evident very rarely and usually in minor cases. * Aragonese 45 % * Toledans 45 % * Navarrese 8.5 % * Others 1.5 % Religion * Endovelican Rite 90 % * Marian/Suggarite 8.5 % * Others 1.5 %